This invention is related to a golf bag cart, and in particular, to a detachable cart for carrying a golf bag.
Because a conventional golf bag is carried on one's shoulder or in one's hand, golfers usually playing with walking a pretty long distance in a broad golf course have found difficulties in carrying the golf bag. Most golfers use a separate cart or are accompanied with a caddie for carrying a golf bag; however, it is still burdensome to the golfers to use the cart because it is heavy and bulky in itself.
Such being the case, a golf bag having a cart has been developed. But the prior art cart applied to the golf bag is unhandy to adjust the angle of the cart about the golf bag and the cost of production is very high, because it is structurally complicated and employs a good many of parts. In addition, because the prior art cart is mounted in the center of right and left sides of the periphery of the golf bag, the golf bag has a tendency to droop because of its weight, and thus the connection part of the golf bag and the cart has open been ripped.